


Blades and Silk

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While serving for the Fire Daimyo, Sarutobi Asuma realizes the true meaning of seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Part 1. The Seduction  
__________________________  
He hated the frivolities of the court. Yet here he was for yet another year just waiting for the newest backstabbing to happen, for yet another scandal to turn out and be smothered just as swiftly as the ones before it. No one had ever said that being one of the Twelve Guardians was easy but they had never mentioned the politics involved. Still Sarutobi Asuma preferred this to being back in Konoha where his father was. Asuma frowned as he thought about the man who was a Hokage first, then a teacher to his students and lastly a father to his children and a husband to his wife. That was the smallest bone Asuma had to pick with his father. The giggling made him stop his musing and turn back to the task at hand.   
The ladies he was escorting were part of the performers of the Daimyo’s court. They were all either tall or petite, with blond hair in a shade unlike anything he had seen before. It was a shade unlike the Yamanaka blond or the Yondaime’s, but more ethereal and the strands were like silk. The girls were aged from sixteen to twenty five and there were a dozen of them. They were all dancers and singers and had joined the court the past three weeks when they had managed to keep the entire court entertained with their skills. Asuma and a few of the lower guards were escorting them to town to help with their shopping, something Asuma appreciated like torture. The girls were browsing silk fabrics at the moment and chattering away in a language he did not recognize in the least and was beginning to give him a headache. The only silver lining was that they were not bitching to him about his smoking.   
“Sarutobi-san,” one of the girls broke from the group.  
Asuma shot her a look. “Yes?”  
“We are done here and we are ready to return,” the beautiful woman told him.  
“Finally,” the shinobi muttered, making her smile.  
“I apologize, but we had a bit of an accident involving fire and some of the costumes were ruined,” the woman said, sensing his plight.  
The trek back to the palace was thankfully short. Asuma led the girls to the quarters they occupied where they were met with two more blonde god like women and one guy. The male was pretty, much like the girls, only he had long raven black hair instead of the fey like blond. He was no less impressive than the girls who smiled upon seeing him, their smiles making the other guys drool and sway in the wake of their allure. The stunning beauties ignored their escorts though in favour of greeting the green eyed male who smiled, hugged and kissed the cheek of each girl that greeted him. They all had something to say and he heard them all. Asuma watched this from the sidelines, part envying the man and part dreading having fourteen women on him all day long. The girls all thanked Asuma and the guards before disappearing into the privacy of their quarters. Asuma could not help the way his eyes trailed after the male one, his charm making the male Sarutobi bite back a groan.  
“Free at last,” Asuma muttered. He had self control, lots of it but he had been nearing his limit. And thinking about self control… “And you!” he rounded on the love struck men that had been panting like dogs. “Get yourselves under control.”  
They all spluttered and blushed at their predicament.  
“Sorry Sarutobi,” Yuji, one of them told the smoking shinobi. “Just… I can’t help myself around them.” in the background the others were nodding as well. And Asuma understood. He was not completely unaffected either. The allure of those girls did not leave him unmoved but he had enough self control to not salivate over them desperately.   
“Just get back to your posts,” Asuma said.  
________________________________________  
The Fire Daimyo was entertaining guests again and Asuma was in the room along with the other eleven guardians. They had been told to be there, eyes wide open in case of a threat. They had donned their distinctive sashes and like well groomed dogs, or at least that’s how Asuma saw it, they waited for their master’s call. It was not the food or the wine that did it for Asuma, but the fact that those blasted dancers were asked to entertain the guests. He had seen them perform once before. They wore new clothes this time, slips of almost see through clothes that covered their busts and crotch area. Some of the clothes looked like skirts, others like pants; they all had veils covering their faces, but also from see through fabrics so their mouths were upturned in mirth. There were jewels and gold sparkling on their elegant ankles, arms and necks. They were aiming to seduce their audience and doing a mightily good job of it, still, parts of the crowd were not completely enthralled by the seductive moves and the music woven by the performers. They had been aiming for a more masculine company.  
It was then that he came out. He looked stunning in midnight blue. He wore those pants like some of the female dancers wore with silver silk threaded in them along with blue jewels. His chest was bare, showing all the amazing muscles of his torso and arms. Arm bands with blue jewels decorated his toned arms and a choker adorned his neck. His face was half covered by a see through dark veil that allowed only his eyes to show; highlighted by the dark kohl they stood out like the moon on the sky. His moves were sinful, seductive and dangerous he twirled around the dance area, holding a sword he later exchanged for fire. He danced alone and with the girls but every twirl, every dip of his body, every move of his hips and small waist…  
Asuma’s fingernails were making crescent marks on the skin of his palms, blood staining the wounds. His self control was on the line whenever he eyed that man. Harry, that was his name as the girls giggled often and the women and men of the court whispered in the halls. Then his eyes caught triumphant emerald green eyes, triumphant because the dancer had caught just how Asuma was not unaffected by the sight presented. A small smirk sent his way and the darkening of those green orbs was the only message towards Asuma but it was enough of a message for the shinobi.  
________________________________________   
“I’ve felt your eyes on me.”  
The words made Sarutobi freeze even though the heat around them was scalding. Slowly Asuma turned. He saw the man that had been the protagonist in many of his fantasies stretched out near the pool of water with not a stitch of clothing on him. Asuma swallowed hard.  
“Cat got your tongue?” the raven haired beauty taunted, his voice ringing in his ears.  
“Why are you here?” Asuma demanded.  
Harry stretched a bit more, displaying his body in a way that had Asuma sucking in a breath. After that he slowly stood up and sank his feet into the water before he slowly slipped the rest of his body in. Asuma tried to avert his eyes but they betrayed him. He watched as this creature (he can’t be human, kept playing in his mind) swam elegantly and reached him in no time at all. Those green eyes looked like gems and much brighter up close. Harry’s long hair fanned out in the water. Asuma tried to swim back and away but Harry advanced on him. When that lithe body that had been taunting his thoughts and dreams was pressed up against his body. Every nerve in Asuma’s body sang with pent up lust, anger and every other strong emotion he had tried burying deep inside him. His eyes darkened.  
“You really shouldn’t be tempting me,” Asuma told Harry.   
“All that effort and you’re only tempted?” the green eyed minx said before throwing his head back and laughing.  
Asuma watched with wonder as the crystal like laughter echoed around the otherwise empty room. In his mirth the raven haired man looked even more beautiful than before and the shinobi had to swallow the lump in his throat. Then Harry was once again too close for Asuma’s comfort. The water was already warm but now the body touching him felt like it was scorching him.  
“Harry…”  
“You know my name. I know yours too, Asuma,” he whispered the name, making Asuma shudder. One of the green eyed man’s elegant hands rose and rested against Asuma’s cheek, not deterred by the sprouting facial hair there or the small scars that were nearly impossible to see but could be felt by the soft tips of his fingers. “I hate your control, hate it as much as I envy it,” the dancer told the shinobi.  
“Why do it, test my limits?”  
“It’s not a game, if that’s your fear Asuma,” the elegant hand traced down the shinobi’s throat and came to rest over the man’s rapidly beating heart.  
The taller man caught Harry’s errant hand as it started trailing downwards. “Don’t!”  
The raven haired man smiled. “What are you afraid of?” But he backed off none the less and swam away from Asuma. He rose with the help of his hands, showing his toned back to Asuma who had to swallow hard at the view.  
Harry picked up one of the towels there. “The next move is yours Asuma,” he told the Shinobi and walked away.  
__________________________  
Part 2. The Realization  
__________________________  
Six words that had never before tormented Sarutobi Asuma. True to his word Harry had not snuck up on him again, hunted him down or done anything to make the shinobi uncomfortable. No looks, no winks, no sultry looks, nothing. He did get a number of smirks and glares from the blonde women that followed the guy but nothing else. Also, Harry’s dance performance was all over the court and beyond now. The other Guardians had discussed the events of the night with other guards, the servers had also opened their mouths and it was now known just how good the green eyed man was when he danced. For a week all Asuma heard was ‘Harry this’ and ‘Harry that’ until he felt he could not escape the man’s name.  
Somehow he was given the night off the next time Harry had to perform in front of an audience and he missed the man’s dance of seduction. But the whispers started anew after that night. It was Chiriko that finally gave Asuma a clue as to what was going on.  
“One of the nobles was impressed by one of the dancers, the male one, Harry I think was his name.”  
Asuma did a great job not reacting to this. It was after all not unusual for the nobles to get smitten by the performers. So far there had been many who had asked one of the blonde women to marriage but got turned down every single time. It was why the guards followed them when they wanted to shop. There had been attempts to snatch them by disgruntled suitors. Now it seems it was Harry’s turn to get attention.  
“Who was it?” Asuma inwardly congratulated himself in sounding as nonchalant as he did.  
“Yoru, The Fire Daimyo’s nephew,” his comrade replied and the young Sarutobi swallowed his grimace  
________________________________________  
The battle with his self was short and Asuma chose not to dwell on it too long. He knew Yoru’s reputation, the guy was scum and sooner or later his own uncle would be the one to dispose of him, but until that day Asuma’s hands were tied. He had tried being reasonable (nothing about Harry indicated he had noticed Yoru or intended to go along with the man’s attentions) but Asuma decided that he could stop being rational every once in a while. He did not give in because of a stupid rumour, or that was what he tried to convince himself. Deep down he knew that he would have accepted Harry’s offer eventually.   
Asuma made the next move, just as Harry had expected. He waited for the guy to be alone. He knew exactly when the girls left the room to bathe and he waited until they left to knock on the door. The green eyed man was a bit surprised to see him at the door.  
“I was not expecting you, but better late than never,” Harry said before giving him a sweet smile and pulling him inside. The shinobi let himself be led.  
The rooms were lavish and spacious. There were pillows and seats for the people who occupied the rooms, plenty of candles that made Asuma wonder how the place was not set ablaze yet. Harry led him to one of the low tables and Asuma sank down on a seat. There was already a steaming cup of tea there.  
“I made one for myself,” Harry commented. “Sake or tea for you.”  
Tea was the safest option and Asuma chose that even though he inwardly wondered why Harry was not acting coy like he had in the bath. He was certainly dressed seductively, in a forest green silken robe with white cranes at the hem. When he moved the fabric parted and showed off his toned legs. His chest was already partly visible. He had his long hair loose down his back. On anyone else the look would be feminine but Harry was all male. The long haired man set a cup of tea in front of Asuma before elegantly sliding to a seat next to the man, their knees almost touching.  
“Took you long enough,” Harry observed before taking a sip of his tea.  
“I’m headstrong,” Asuma replied. He also took a sip from the tea. “Tasty,” he noticed.  
Harry smiled at him. “Good.” He set his cup down. “I really do like you,” he said. “Not just your looks but what I’ve seen of your character. You are stubborn, with strong work ethics, kind to people weaker than you, not a total idiot around beautiful women.”  
“Not my handsome looks then?”  
“Your looks too, but I like some wit to go with the body, makes things interesting.”  
Asuma was startled at the mischievous look on the green eyed man’s face and a bit more when Harry took his cup away from him and then in one fluid motion straddled Asuma’s lap and wound his arms around the man. His body was warm and lighter than he had expected. He placed his palms against the smooth globes of Harry’s butt, covered by a thin barrier of silk. The green eyed man gave a little wiggle and when he heard a soft gasp from Asuma he took the plunge and kissed the man. It was not chaste, testing the waters, but forceful and seductive and soon both men were moaning with lust. The shinobi had to push the green eyed minx away so that he could breathe. It was then he saw the look on Harry’s face. He looked cat like at that moment and entirely too pleased with himself but Asuma could hardly care when he got what he had wanted and had been dreaming about for quite some time.  
“The girls will be a while,” Harry said against Asuma’s lips.  
The Sarutobi wanted to curse at how close Harry was yet how far away. He wanted those lips back against his own at the very least and, hopefully soon, all over other parts of his body.   
“What did you think with that devious mind you’ve got?” Asuma demanded.  
Harry smirked and undid the sash around his waist before reaching to Asuma and doing the same for him.  
“I want to see you, everything bared,” the wizard demanded.  
“I can do that,” the shinobi agreed.  
Harry lifted his body a bit so that both of them could shed their clothes. He had only his robe to discard but Asuma had a great deal more, not counting his weapons. Soon Asuma was nude for Harry and the green eyed man smiled.   
“Yum!” Harry muttered before he pounced on Asuma, claiming his lips in a hard and demanding kiss.  
__________________________  
Part 3. The Reaction  
__________________________  
Harry stared at the sky of his bed above. It reminded him of the Gryffindor Dorms at Hogwarts, but that was a lifetime ago and he had been to that castle for two years only. After his second year, the Chamber of Secrets being opened and he defeating Riddle and the Basilisk, twelve years old Harry had had enough. Running away was usually a juvenile option, but with Harry fearing for his life, the preteen felt that running was the hardest route because he feared they, the British wizards, would hunt their Boy Who Lived down. Harry had been smart at that age. He never returned to the Dursley’s that year, choosing instead to go to Diagon Alley and seek help from Gringotts. And the Goblins helped. It had been expensive but it had been worth it. a hefty amount of gold and they smuggled Harry out of Britain, took care of his money and Harrison DuPont arrive in France and enrolled in Academia Versailles, an all male school for magic on a par with Beauxbatons where only witches were allowed.   
Harrison DuPont was nothing like Harry Potter, who was starved, small and frail, a paragon of a Gryffindor, the boy hero everyone expected, the slacker who hung around Ron, searching desperately for approval from his peers and elders alike. Harrison was confident, studious and smart, elegant without being a snob about it. He was also taking classes on subjects Harry had never thought existed in magical schools. Dancing, music, martial arts, languages, Harrison absorbed information like a sponge. Harrison at age fifteen was an exemplary performer. The British wizards kept looking for him but the Goblins were not helping them. Harry found out soon that he did not miss that life. Sure, he often wondered what could have happened with his relationships to the people he had left behind, but he was honestly happy away from his home country and would return for nothing and no one.   
The Veela Clan of Versailles had a court full of artists and courtesans and always looked for more. They usually chose Veela or other part creatures, always looking for the most elegant, the more talented, the best. Harrison DuPont, with his silky raven black hair, luminous green eyes, alabaster skin, amazing dancing skills had caught their attention. At seventeen and after intensive training with the Delacour’s Harry was practically adopted into the family. Apolline Delacour, the mother, was the daughter of the current Clan head, and had been Harry’s mentor. She had an amazing, dreamy voice that was much like the call of a siren. Her daughters, she had two, were quarter Veela. Fleur, the eldest was great at acrobatics on silken ropes and she had taught Harrison. Gabrielle had inherited her mother’s voice and her grandmother’s grace; Amelie Delacour had been an amazing dancer that had managed to seduce kings with her grace. She took the green eyed youth as an apprentice and before long Harrison was much sought for his skills.   
Soon Harrison entered the world of seduction and power plays and thrived. The Delacour’s in time learned of his true identity and Harry’s aversion to that persona and helped hide him further. Not many people knew, but Veela and other creatures like Incubi and Succubae were not creatures of the Earth but of the Netherworld or Hell, and much like pure demons they could create portals. Those portals led to worlds Veela traded with, money, silks, skills, even mates, anything was fair game. They had corps de ballet’s who travelled for years. One such ballet Harrison decided to join, becoming Harry again, but only in name. Gabrielle had wanted to follow, finding that Beauxbatons was stifling her talent. They had grown since that time five years ago when they had first crossed the gate.  
“Harry?”  
The lilt of French caught his attention. While they all knew Japanese, they used French when speaking to each other, a language in which Harry was now fluent.  
“Gabrielle, how was your day off?” Harry asked the blonde witch.  
“Fabulous! How was the sex?”   
Harry smirked. “Everything I thought it would be.”  
Gabrielle laughed, her crystal like laughter that turned heads and brought men to tears because of its beauty. It was not solely talent, the part Veela was exceptional at Voice Magic, they all had to be, but she was extra good. She was their prime singer, just like Harry was the best male dancer in the Veela court and thus had followed the girls to this world.  
“Tell me everything!” Gabrielle demanded as she made herself comfortable on Harry’s bed.  
Harry chuckled and drew the sister of his heart closer as he began tickling her.  
“Harry! St-stop! No more!” she gasped.  
The green eyed wizard let up. “I’m keeping the details for myself, but, he was great, passionate, strong and the stamina… I hope to enjoy the full benefits soon.”  
__________________________  
Part 4. The Massage  
__________________________  
They were both feeling lazy. Asuma felt that he deserved it, after the last attempt on the Fire Lord’s life. It had been Yoru, The Fire Daimyo’s nephew, just like Chiriko had predicted. What sealed the crappy weeks he was having was that the six out of the Twelve Guardians decided to form a coup and attacked the heart of Fire Country. That whole mess had now been dealt with but it had kept Harry away from Asuma. They were covering for the missed time, staying inside, with each other as company. While it was not a usual thing for them, this time they talked. Asuma spoke about his family and Konoha. Harry talked about the girls and their families.   
“What about your family?” Asuma asked.  
“Sad story,” Harry replied. “I was orphaned as a baby, no blood relatives to speak of. The girls are my true family. They chose me and I chose them,” Harry said as he trimmed Asuma’s hair.   
It had gotten longer and shaggier and annoyed the Wind user. The wizard had been willing to do this for him and Asuma let him, enjoying being pampered, especially after the offer Harry had made about a massage.  
“I’m done,” the wizard declared, putting the scissors away.  
“Time for my reward?” Asuma asked.  
Harry chuckled. “Sure. Lay on your stomach over there,” he instructed. “And lose the clothes.”  
The ninja gave a chuckle of his own. He shed his clothes were he stood then crossed over to Harry’s bed where he lay face down. “Coming?”  
“Just enjoying the view,” Harry teased as he took off his clothes and walking towards his bed and his lover. There was a bottle of scented oil ready on the bed, cinnamon and amber. He climbed on the bed and poured oil on his palms. Then he rubbed them together.  
“You take this seriously, don’t you?” Asuma muttered.  
“Just enjoy,” Harry told him. He eyed the new scars on the man’s back and moved on. He started from the neck, down the back, waist, buttocks, thighs, legs, calves and feet. Harry passed no spot, paid extra attention where he could feel the tight muscles and the tension. Asuma came loose in his hands. Also, Harry took his time teasing the man, a touch here and there, pressing his naked front to his equally naked back. Every knot he helped ease, Asuma gave a small moan of approval or a tiny wiggle of his body. With Harry pressed so intimately close, the wizard felt the heat from the man’s relaxed body and the friction from when the shinobi moved. Finally, Harry finished with the back.  
“Turn around for me?” he asked stood a bit, leaving room for Asuma to face up. Harry noted that the man was already aroused. Then again, so was Harry.  
“Damn,” Asuma muttered. “You really look like sex right now,” he told the long haired man.  
“Only look the part?”  
Asuma moved, changing their positions, taking charge and pinning Harry under him.  
“You feel it too,” he whispered in Harry’s face. He stole a kiss from the man and then grabbed for the bottle of oil.  
Harry’s eyes went wide with excitement when Asuma coated his fingers with the substance.  
“This will work well,” the shinobi said before he started his self appointed task of paying back Harry for relaxing him so thoroughly.   
__________________________  
Part 5. The Decision  
__________________________  
“Konoha?” Harry mused. They were in bed together, Asuma’s bed this time, with only a sheet to cover them, Harry resting against his lover’s chest while the shinobi threaded his fingers through Harry’s silky hair.  
“My father is the Hokage there,” Asuma reluctantly admitted. His father had been asking for him, wanting to patch things up between them. The letters had gotten rather frequent now that the old group that made the Twelve Guardians had been eradicated, with so few of them surviving. Chiriko had left for the Fire Temple just a week before and Asuma had no one but Harry tying him to the court.  
“Family is important,” Harry told him. “We made no promises and commitments to each other and I certainly won’t stop you. Life is too short to hold grudges like this. Plus, from what you tell me, you shinobi have even shorter life spans. You don’t need regrets like this one Asuma.”  
Harry’s lover sighed. “I’ll think about it.”  
“Good,” the wizard said as he turned around, still inside Asuma’s arms and started kissing a trail from the man’s neck down to his cock and stayed there until he had Asuma shouting his name.  
________________________________________   
“Harry! I just heard!” Gabrielle was rather distraught when she found him a week later.  
Harry was playing the guitar in their common room.   
“Is it true? Is Sarutobi Asuma gone?” the younger witch asked.  
The last male Potter gave a nod.  
“Was it because of what Camille Saw?” Gabrielle sounded horrified.  
“No, nothing like that. He went to visit his father. If things go well then…”  
“… he won’t be back.”  
“Exactly. Hey! No tears. Asuma and I, we are great together, but there’s nothing more. Yes, we sleep together and talk but that’s it.”  
“Harry…”  
“Sing while I play?” Harry asked, ending the conversation on Asuma.  
“Fine,” Gabrielle agreed.  
__________________________  
Part 6. The Death  
__________________________  
It was years later that Harry heard of Sarutobi Asuma again. The Veela ballet he travelled with stayed with the Fire Lord for a month after Asuma returned to Konoha. After that they went back to their original dimension for a while. Voldemort had returned and Harry’s home country was under his rule. The war was over and Harry had missed it, but he was free and happy and the Delacour’s had gotten a written contract and an Unbreakable Vow from one Tom Marvolo Riddle to never hunt after Harry Potter, no matter which aliases either man used. With the prophesy known Voldemort agreed fast and Harry was left alone. Not that people from Britain did not demand for his help, saying that he had to save them and free them. Harry was deaf to those pleas.  
When Harry danced for the Fire Daimyo again, it was to celebrate the anniversary of the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. She was present as well, Tsunade was her name. It was from the talk of the guards that Harry learned that Asuma was killed. He lost during a battle and died at the hands of his students. Just like Camille Saw. The wizard swallowed his grief and regret for losing a man he had cared for and been close to, even so long ago.  
“Are you Harry?” the silver haired man, Hatake or something, asked the wizard.  
“Why do you want to know?” the green eyed man asked.  
Hatake offered a scroll his way. “When I heard your group was going to entertain I recalled one of the last requests in Asuma’s will. This is yours, if you are Harry.”  
Harry extended a hand.  
“He cared for you,” the silver haired shinobi told him.  
“I cared for him too,” Harry replied; after saying goodbye to the man, Harry retired to his room to recall fond memories of his time with Asuma.  
________________________________________  
End of story.


End file.
